fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Kart Tour (CrakaboLazy4090)
Note: '''This is an upcoming game. This is not meant to be what the game will actually be. ''Mario Kart Tour is an upcoming mobile game being released for iOS and Android. The game is a racing game in the ''Mario Kart series, that set to be released in Japan, North America, Europe, and Oceania sometime within Nintendo's fiscal year of April 2018 to March 2019. Gameplay Mario Kart Tour ''is a racing game. Players take control of characters from the ''Mario series, racing across themed courses, and using items to help themselves and hinder eachother. Driving underwater and gliding return, though bikes, ATVs and anti-gravity have been removed. With the game being on mobile, the gameplay has been mostly simplified. Players automatically accelerate and steer by tilting the device. You can also break by pressing the break button on the left side of the screen, and use an item upon gaining one, by pressing a button on the right of the screen. The direction you slide the slider determines which direction you throw the item. By breaking while turning, you can drift, and if you drift long enough, you gain a mini-turbo, which increases in power the more you drift. Coins Coins play a larger role in Mario Kart Tour. As the player competes in online races, completes missions, and collects coins during the race, you collect them and can use them to buy '''Item Boxes, which can contain new items, kart parts, and even new characters. The player can hold an unlimited amount of coins when racing. Items Items stay mostly the same as other Mario Kart ''games. The game brings back Special Items from ''Mario Kart: Double Dash, items that are exclusive to certain characters. Modes Grand Prix Grand Prix takes place online. Up to 8 racers will drive against eachother in one of 4 cups. Each cup consists of 3 tracks. Depending on your place in the race, you will win points, and the player with the most points get trophies. Mission Mode The main single-player mode of the game, Mission Mode gives the player various mission to complete, be they races, or minigames. Characters At the start, only Toad is available. Characters are split into Common, Rare and Super Rare characters. Each character now has energy. When racing, the player spends that character's energy. Once they run out, they can't be used again until their energy restores. The player can restore it immediately by using coins. The player can unlock more characters from Item Boxes. Common Characters Common Characters can hold only 1 item, but have the most energy out of all the characters. Baby Mario (Mario).png|Baby Mario Baby Luigi (Mario).png|Baby Luigi Baby Peach MSS.png|Baby Peach MTOCG Baby Daisy.png|Baby Daisy Toad SMBH Full.png|Toad 220px-Toadette - Mario Party 10.png|Toadette Koopa Troopa Green.png|Koopa Troopa Shy Guy OSSB.png|Shy Guy Rare Characters Rare Characters can hold 2 items. MTOCG Birdo.png|Birdo 220px-Daisy (Super Mario Party).png|Daisy Wario Sunrise.png|Wario The Waluigi.png|Waluigi Bowser Jr. Sunrise.png|Bowser Jr. Diddy Kong Sunrise.png|Diddy Kong Super Rare Characters Super Rare Characters can hold 3 items, but have the least energy out of all the characters. Mario SMBH Full.png|Mario Luigi SM.png|Luigi Peach MP100.png|Peach Yoshi Sunrise.png|Yoshi Bowser SSBL.png|Bowser Donkey Kong Sunrise.png|Donkey Kong Rosalina SSBU.png|Rosalina 498px-Mario Party Star Rush King Boo.png|King Boo Karts Karts, similarly to characters, are found in Item Boxes. They are split into Bodies, Wheels '''and '''Gliders. The player can collect duplicate parts, which they can use to upgrade these parts, increasing their stats. Bodies Wheels Gliders Items Common Items Special Items Tracks All of the tracks featured in the game are new, though some tracks share names with past tracks. Mushroom Cup Flower Cup Star Cup Special Cup Mission Mode World 1 Trivia TBA Category:Upcoming Games Category:Mario Kart (series) Category:Mario Kart Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Articles under Construction Category:Mobile Games